1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink-jet recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods image recording methods for recording a color image have been proposed in recent years. In each of the methods, requirements for the quality of recorded articles, such as image quality, texture, resistance to curling after recording, are high.
For example, an ink jet recording method in which an ink jet recording medium having an ink-receiving recording layer with a porous structure is used has already been put to practical use. Examples of such an ink-jet recording medium include an ink-jet recording medium including a support and a recording layer disposed thereon which includes inorganic pigment particles and a water-soluble binder, and which has high porosity. Such a recording medium has favorable properties in terms of quick drying of ink due to the highly porous structure, and is capable of recording thereon a photo-like image such as those having high glossiness.
In conjunction with the above, a method of cutting and winding an ink jet recording medium is disclosed in which a slitter apparatus having a surface winding device is employed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2002-265106). In this method, it is thought that a decrease in glossiness of the ink receiving layer can be suppressed by lowering the pressure applied by a rider roll.
An inkjet recording medium in which a back coat layer (back layer) is disposed, for various purposes, on a face of a support at a side opposite to a side at which an ink-receiving recording layer (ink receiving layer) is disposed is known (see, for example, JP-A Nos. 2001-270232 and 2003-159861).